in_a_locked_roomfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:PeaVZ108/Ask the Gemstones!
Hi guys! PeaVZ back with another blog. Remember the gemstones from Quest of the Legendary Rainbow Gem? Well, they are ready to answer your questions. Just remember not to ask inappropriate questions or include swearing. The gemstones will ignore them. List of Gemstones *Red Ruby *Gary Garnet *Toby Topaz *Emma Emerald *Sean Sapphire *Amelia Amethyst *Diana Diamond Prologue In the Portal Dimension... Red Ruby: Diana, where exactly are you bringing us to? Diana Diamond: Oh, we've been invited by someone who goes by the name "Pea". Not exactly sure who he is, but he told us that we'll be guest stars. Toby Topaz: Cool! We're gonna be famous! Emma Emerald: This feels like I'm stepping out of my comfort zone, AKA the forest, but I bet it's going to be good. Red Ruby: This better have an incentive...so what's that all about? Sean Sapphire: Yeah, come on, Diana. We wanna know! Diana Diamond: Basically we'll be live, and when someone throws us a question, the one who is asked that question answers it. Red Ruby: Well, this will be boring. Diana Diamond: Not quite, Red. You can answer them...however you like! You can even reject questions you're not comfortable with. Red Ruby: Really? So if someone asks me, "What is your favourite food?", I can say "dynamite"? Diana Diamond: Pretty much. Red Ruby: Oh, this outta be good! Gary Garnet: So which portal do we need to go in to? Diana Diamond: Oh, the broadcasting area is in here the whole time! The other gemstones give Diana Diamond confused looks. Diana Diamond: It's in the Portal Dimension. Here, let me settle this real quick. Diana Diamond takes out a paper with the Koniamond Code, and keys it on a portal frame, revealing a transport tube behind it. Gary Garnet: Oh, I get it. Amelia Amethyst: Woo hoo! Diana Diamond: Now let's get in! The transport tube transports the seven gemstones to a huge galactic base with a widespread variety of stuff. Diana Diamond: Welcome to the Portal Dimension's main headquarters! Amelia Amethyst: It's so mesmerising! Gary Garnet: Oh cool, they've got everything but the kitchen sink here! A kitchen sink from nowhere falls onto Gary Garnet. Red Ruby: Ha ha ha! Gary got pwned! Gary Garnet: It's a metaphor, you idiot! Emma Emerald: Yikes, that would leave a mark. Gary Garnet: Indeed. I'm not letting my injury hinder me from gaining more fame. Diana Diamond: Now that we're good, we have to get to the broadcasting studio! Sean Sapphire: They even have a broadcasting studio? Toby Topaz: Wait, who is even asking us the questions anyway? Diana Diamond: Uh...I don't know, but the guy "Pea" told me that they're from behind the "fourth wall", whatever they call it. Toby Topaz: Phew, at least they're not ghosts. I was terrified for a second. The gang soon make it outside the headquarter's broadcasting studio. Diana Diamond: Alright, once we get in there, we must properly introduce ourselves to the audience. Got it? Everyone else: Got it! Red Ruby: The synchronisation was annoying though... The host's voice echoes in the broadcasting studio, as the gemstones enter and take their positions. Red Ruby: So hey everyone, I'm Red Ruby from Exploder's Town. The audience suddenly falls silent, as crickets chirp. Red Ruby: Oh, I need to say more? Fine! I love explosions, and my hobby is to blow up stuff with dynamite. I have the ability to spawn as much dynamite as I want. *demonstrates his superpower* The spotlights continue flashing as the other gemstones introduce themselves. Gary Garnet: The name's Gary. Gary Garnet. I'm from Inventorville, and most of you may know me as the C.E.O. of Orange Inc, and I am proud to present my latest inventions selling in the markets today! I have the ability to draw visuals with my fingertips and perform telekenesis. Thank you, thank you! Toby Topaz: Hi everyone! I'm Toby Topaz, and I hail from the beautiful landscapes of Mewni! I am pretty eclectic and electric, and usually I'm the positive and cheerful type of guy, but if I'm angry...well, you won't want to know it. Have a good day! Emma Emerald: I'm Queen Emma Emerald from the Forest of Green, and I just love the beauty of nature, flora and fauna alike. I can call out the creatures of the forest in times of emergency. Observe...*remembers something* oh yeah, I'll need to be in a forest area in order to do that. Thank you. Sean Sapphire: I'm Sean Sapphire from the Sapphire Seas. I have many oceanic tales about my narrow escapes from pirates, which I can tell you in my journals. Toby Topaz: Ooooh, you write journals too? And I thought Amelia was the only one! Sean Sapphire: Quiet, Toby! Your turn was up! Anyway, where was I? Oh yes. I am a renowned treasure myself, because not only am I a valuable gemstone, I can control the tides, call out sea creatures and cast terrifying storms. I may sound like a braggart, but I promise you, it's true. More will be told if you ask me, and good day to you mates! Amelia Amethyst: Hi, sorry it's my first time being broadcasted live, so I hope you guys don't mind me being this nervous. My name is Amelia Amethyst, I'm a witch from Atro City and I perform all kinds of magic with my wand! Teleportation, navigation, aviation and more! Like Toby said earlier, I do have a personal diary like Sean. Also, I have a sweet tooth for cookies. *casts a spell that forms neon-light words, "GOOD DAY TO YOU!" * Diana Diamond: Last but not least, I'm Diana Diamond, the princess of Gemstonia. Being a princess isn't easy for me, although my ability to make handheld tools out of thin air has helped boost my self-defense capabilities and ease my life a little. I simply hope that everyone will live merrily, in prosperity and safety from evil. And I sincerely thank everyone on behalf of all of us gemstones for inviting us to answer your questions. Host (voiceover): Alright, everyone! Looks like we've completed the "Meet and Greet" phase with our seven friends here today. So, without further ado... (Drum-rolls, ba-dum-tss!) Host (voiceover): LET THE ASKING BEGIN! (End of Prologue) Ask away, the gemstones are awaiting for your questions! Category:Blog posts